The present invention relates to an engine starting system for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic choke system for a small engine.
Internal combustion engines typically include a system or mechanism, such as a carburetor with a choke valve, to regulate the air/fuel mixture to the engine. The choke valve reduces the airflow through the carburetor to enrich the air/fuel mixture. When starting the engine, it is typically desirable to provide a rich air/fuel mixture. When initially starting an engine in cold engine temperature conditions, it may be desirable to keep the choke closed for an extended period of time.